


How to Love

by uhohmichaela



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhohmichaela/pseuds/uhohmichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Harry is in his senior year of high school when he meets The Louis Tomlinson at a certain blonde Irishman's Friday night Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Love

From the beginning Harry wasn't an average teenage boy. He never really got what he was looking for out of the teenage girls in his school. Mostly Harry’s mates were older than him Harry being 17 and his mates in their late teens to their early twenties. Niall is Harry’s absolute best mate on the planet. Harry had met most of Niall’s other mates but Friday night the blonde Irishman is having a party that Harry is slightly nervous about going to. 

Niall’s friends Liam, and Zayn are going to be there, they're also bringing their friends, and their friends are bringing all their friends and you see, Harry is just nervous. Everyone there is just going to be so much older than him some even in their mid thirties. But Harry is ready, he knows how to take care of himself and how to present himself to older men and women. 

Harry gets home from school Friday. The last day of school before spring break, something he is more than thankful for. SPRING BREAK, Harry can not wait to let his hair down and feel the soft almost summer breeze in his shoulder length curls. The most exciting part is that he gets to start his spring break off with a party. He gets to have pink cheeks from the alcohol he will be drinking and the tipsy giggles he always gets. Harry can't wait. 

So he showers and pulls his whole closet out piece by piece searching for the absolute perfect outfit to wear to make him look stunning. He decides on a pair of very tight almost too tight black skinny jeans that make his arse look absolutely heavenly. The shirt he decides on is a sheer button down that he doesn't button up all the way allowing it to fall open and show his swallows on his chest and just a bit of his butterfly on his abdomen, allows his curls to dry on their own and flips his hair mostly to one side. He bites his bottom lip looking into the mirror. He looks old enough, he thinks to himself. Old enough for what? Booze, drugs, sex, maybe. He pulls on his sparkly black shoes and blows himself a kiss as he pulls on a jacket and out the door he goes. 

Off to Niall’s home he goes. The night awaits him, he can't wait to get rosy cheeked and red lips. He loves to drink, to lose all the stress and just be free just dance just kiss just fall all over someone he doesn't know. It's something he'd always loved ever since he started drinking at 14. He loves the feeling loves it all way to much. He gets to the door and just lets himself in “NI NI I'm here!!!” Harry shouts as he enters the flat. He walks into the living room hearing some chatter and Niall pulls him into the biggest hug.   
“Harry you look damn good, schools not pulling you down at all.” Niall says as he smacks a kiss on Harry’s cheek. He grins dimples popping out. He looks around seeing who else is in the room. He smiles softly “Hi Zayn, Hi Liam.” He says excitedly. The both grin at him throwing a “Hi Hazza” at him. He sees a lot of faces he doesn't know but still smiles until he sees the face of an angle, or the face an angle sculpted. The man has to be in this mid twenties. Maybe twenty-six who knows, who cares. He realizes he's staring and looks down quickly. What is he thinking. He is supposed to like girls. Boys are supposed to like girls, at least that's what his Aunt Betty always told him after his mother died and his sister left for Uni. He bites his lip gently and looks at Niall then back at the man sitting on the couch.   
“Haz what's wrong?” Niall asks softly in his ear. Harry looks at him “nothing, just who is he?” He asks back making sure he knows who he's talking about.   
Niall grins and “That's Louis, he's Zayn’s best mate, 26, works as a CEO for his fathers company.” Harry had quit listening after Louis, louis, Louis, LOUIS. It's beyond perfect for him, the name fits him so perfect. He just looks so perfect.   
“Harry? Haz, come back to earth Harry.” Is what he hears next from Niall. He didn't realize he had slipped off into another universe thinking about Louis. But why? Harry is a boy and supposed to like girls. He thinks he likes boys. Louis is just so breathtaking and harry wants to dance with him, or on him. Hmmmm. 

About 8 pm people started to show up and Harry started sipping on something in his cup that he had no clue what it was. Niall had handed it to him when about 50 people showed up. They turned the music on and a lot of the lights off and Harry found himself dancing on the makeshift dance floor in Niall's living room. He was just taking it slow moving his hips in the small circles that he knew he could control. He felt eyes all over him. He turned to see the burning blue eyes he had been watching all night, but this time they were all over him. He could feel himself blush when blue eyes met green eyes. Louis, just Louis. He managed a small smile but Louis was already on his way over to him.   
“How old are you princess?” Louis spoke as he put his hands on Harry's hips.   
Harry’s hips missed a beat when Louis called him princess, does he like that what is going on in his head. And oh god what does he say old enough, 17, why? Oh god. “Old enough” he says nervously.   
Louis barks out a laugh. “Old enough for what darling?” He asks with a grin.   
“I don't know. I just wanted to sound cool.” Harry says blushing madly. “I'm 17.” He says even more nervous than before as he sips his drink allowing his hips to move against Louis front blushing down his neck.   
“Hmmm 17 and drinking alcohol what I presume is Niall’s special sexual passion fruit drink? Am I correct? What is your name love?” Louis asks softly. All those questions rolling around Harry's mind. He giggles “m’names Harry, and yes Niall's mix. Very fruity, want a sip?” He asks while giggling and taking another drink from his cup. He continues gyrating his hips against Louis. Then he stops out of nowhere moving away from him. He's supposed to like girls, not supposed to be grinding his hips on a man. A 26 year old man that is. He bites his lips and hand Louis his cup and bolts for the front door but runs straight into Niall instead.   
“Where are ya goin mate?” Niall asks with a grin and Harry already has tears in his eyes trying to blink them away as he sniffs and looks Niall in the eyes.   
“I dunno I'm a little drunk and I can't go home but I need to think and I Niall I'm disgusting.” he cries softly. Blue eyes won't leave his mind.   
“Go on up to my room Haz. Do you want me or Liam or Zayn to come with you?” Niall asks concerned. Harry shakes his head and hugs Niall and heads up the stairs to Niall's room as quickly as possible. He strips down to his pants and throws himself onto Niall's bed and just cries. It seems like he's alone for five whole years when there is a knock on the door.   
“17 year old harry, are you in here? Niall said you were and are you okay? Can I come in?” It's Louis, why is Louis coming to check on him and what is he supposed to do and then the door opens and Louis is coming in and sitting on the bed and Harry is so overwhelmed he's crying and he can't breathe.   
“I'm supposed to like girls.” He cries out and throws a pillow over his face. “I'm supposed to like girls, and not boys, well not men. Girls, women. But I don't and I'm disgusting.” Harry whimpers out softly. So softly he was hoping Louis didn't hear it. But of course he did. One second he's standing and the next he's pulling the pillow off Harry's face and petting his hair. “Harry, it's okay to not like girls” Louis says as he grabs a tissue off Niall's bedside table wiping Harry's running nose and another to wipe Harry's eyes.  
“Aunt Betty says it’s a sin, says its wrong in all ways for boys to like boys. But I like boys, so I'm wrong, twisted, sick.” Harry whispers tears falling off his face. Louis pulls Harry into his lap.   
“No harry, no no no, your Aunt Betty is wrong. She has made you believe awful things. You are so good and pure I can feel it in you. You are too pretty to cry so please stop love.” Louis says gently wiping Harry's tears and kissing his hair.   
“Are you sure Louis?” He whispers so quietly as his tears start to slow and then stop. He sniff one last time and turns to look into blue eyes.   
“Of course Harold I like boys too, it's perfectly normal.” Louis says softly kissing Harry's nose. Harry giggles and his dimples pop. “Won't you come back to the party and dance with me some more?” The words slip through Louis’ lips and Harry is completely stunned.  
“Uhh hmmm yeah yeah I will if you really want me to.” He whispers nervously.   
“Okay then up you go princess, also, clothes would be better don't want everyone seeing your all.” Lou says and Harry scrambles out of the bed redressing himself and checking his clothes in Niall's mirror. He was led out of the room by Louis’ hand holding his. He felt like he was floating, in a dream. “Can we stop for more alcohol. I want to take a shot and get another cup of Niall's fruity mix.” Harry says with a smile.  
“Of course Harold, came here to drink didn’t you?” Louis says with a smirk and they enter the kitchen. Harry takes a shot and then let's Niall mix him the drink he wants and they head back to the dance floor.

The night ends at about 4am and Harry is totally smashed. He's hanging on Louis’ every word and also onto his body. He loves the way Louis calls him princess. It makes him feel…different he can't exactly pinpoint what it is but he loves it and he wants it forever.   
“Hazza, princess, babe. Do you want to come home with me?” Louis asks and harry freezes all the breath knocked out of him. He is defiantly not ready to have sex with a man, let alone one he just met. He just realized he was gay. He's not ready and now he's worried and his stomach is swirling and oh no he's going to be sick. He runs straight for the front door and to the grass and pukes violently he's crying too. Harry has never been more embarrassed. And then LOUIS is behind him holding back his curls and harry is muttering I'm sorries between hurls. He's so embarrassed. Once he's finished he stands up and looks at Louis “I'm so sorry” he murmurs. “I didn't mean too I'm just so drunk and so overwhelmed.” He says well, more like cries.  
“Sweetheart, it's fine I know you're drunk. I just wanted to take you home with me and take care of you.” Louis says after tying Harry's hair back with a rubber band. Harry nods wiping his eyes. He lets Louis take his hand and lead him to his car as he waves goodbye to Niall, Zayn and Liam. 

Harry sits in the passenger seat and watches out the window sipping the bottle of water Louis grabbed for him before they went out the door. He's thankful he really is, it's just that he doesn't know what's going to happen tonight, or what's going to happen in the morning. He supposes Louis is only taking care of him because he feels bad and in the morning he will kick him out to go back to his Aunt Betty’s house. God he's thankful for that woman too but she just makes him feel like a child. And to be blunt Harry is not a child in the least bit. He's very mature for his age but he thinks he needs someone like Louis to take care of him.   
“We are here Harry, are you okay?” Louis asks sweetly tucking one of Harry’s curls behind his ear. Harry nods softly smiling, but to be honest he really needs to sleep. But he really wants to kiss Louis. His mind is foggy and he's not sure he would even remember what happened tonight in the morning. They get out of Louis’ car and walk up the steps to his huge home and Harry can't think. Louis lets him in and they walk up to His bedroom and Harry still can't think. Louis starts the shower and begins to undress himself and then Harry. He can't breathe. He's staring at Louis body. He wants to kiss him.   
“Can I kiss you?” Harry blurts out. And Louis laughs. He laughs but he nods and Harry kisses him. It's sloppy and not very coordinated but he still does, and Louis kisses him back his fingers pulling the rubber band out of Harry’s hair and locking them in his curls. Harry’s hands are clutching Louis’ strong shoulders and Louis moves them into the shower breaking the kiss.   
“Is that what you've been worrying you pretty little head about the whole ride home? You could've just asked darling I’d have kissed you at the party.” Louis spoke softly letting the almost scolding water run over Harry's aching muscles kissing his cheeks. They finish their shower and crawl into bed in only pants. Harry snuggles close and thinks that, whatever the morning brings is something he will deal with, but he sure hopes it brings all the love in the world.


End file.
